Undercovers
by Little Red Puppy
Summary: What happens when Rachel and Ivy go undercover for a drug bust and find out that its more than what it seems? A lot of drugs, sex, and bondage!
1. Chapter 1

_AN: So as I preivously mentioned in all my other fan fictions I do not own them as much as I'd love to. Don't ask how i came up with this idea but it came to me one night, I didn't really want to write this, I'd much rather have my girlfriend type it since she knows more than I do but she hasn't read the story (real story) and doesn't have the sick upssesion like I do lol and even after all my pleading she still told me no TT_TT so you'll have to live with my smut, again..._

**_WARNING! PLEASE READ:_** **CONTAINS MATURE SITUATIONS/WORDS! XXX! GRAPHIC!**

_CHAPTER ONE_

It's been months since I joined Inlander Security and managed to get myself in the runner department. I had even been assigned to work with one of their bests, one Ivy Tamwood. With that in mind I thought I'd be getting runs that would be easy to make a name for myself. But sadly it seems she was demoted to babysit me… And our boss Denon seemed all too happy to drop one troll chasing case after another onto my desk…

"Please tell me it's a Brimstone case?" I sighed feeling my muscles tighten as his large bulky form blocked out the light coming in from our door. I was nursing a hangover from the night before and Ivy seems to be as well though I think it's from the lack of blood. For some reason she stopped drinking, I didn't get why the seductively beautiful vampire was all of a sudden edgy where she was once elegant until one of our co-workers blatantly told me that she had quit blood cold turkey.

"Well I guess it's your lucky day." I felt energy zing through me and his smile pulled his lips up showing off his bleach white blocky teeth and only slightly longer fangs. He was a Ghoul of low blood only being favored by a Master vampire, and to keep up with his more vicious brothers and sisters he kept his body in peak physical condition though I rarely ever saw him outside the office.

I snatched up the folder feeling my handover vanish at the thought of a real case, maybe now my brother would leave me alone about how I'm wasting my life here. Opening it I felt my anger boil as he laughed, it was deep and made me think of thick golden honey being poured. "Rachel he was lying to you." Ivy said in a low voice that even had Denon looking her way. It wasn't that it was coaxing us to look but rather it sounded off.

It would have been better if she had said something before I had gotten my hopes up. At this rate maybe it was a bad idea of joining the I.S. right after high school. "What's the matter Tamwood? You're Master finally putting you in your place?" His voice was loud and mocking his form never entering into our cramped office and in a split second it went silent.

Ivy was pulling an aura and I refused to raise my eyes from the papers in front of me. Half was because I was nervous I'd be sucked into it and I could feel Denon backing up in a swirl of angry vampire scents that were along the lines of incenses but with him was the heavy set of cologne. "Have fun." He said in a gruff voice walking away, everyone stayed a good distance away, he was usually always in a bad mood when he walked away from us.

When he was far enough away for me to slightly relax I dropped my head onto my desk, "Owe…" when my energy had dropped my hangover had come back with revenge. Hearing shuffling outside the door I tilted my head to the side to look out. "What's going on out there?"

People were cleaning up their offices and setting up a conference room with a projector and coffee, it looked like whoever was coming was going to have a long night. "A team from the east is coming in for a huge drug bust, there setting up posts to try to get some people in undercover to get at the core operations." Ivy said mainly to her coffee as her face absorbed the heat mere inches above the rim. I have thought she might drown in it if she didn't pull her head back up; I've never seen her like this before and never really thought I ever would.

"What do you mean? Why didn't I know about this?" Anger once again was trickling inside of me, how could someone forget to tell me something like that? They didn't forget, they didn't want me there… I'm telling you I'm not a klutz or anything and I don't know how that potion went off as a hair removal but it wasn't my fault! This bad luck just had to run out sooner or later… "When is it happening?" I was going to be there! Someway somehow I was going to be a part of that drug bust!

"Probably the same time we have to be on the other side of town getting the troll to move out from under a bridge?" she suggested suddenly snapping up alive once more and turned all her attention to her computer like she always did. Did she down her coffee when I wasn't looking?

She was probably right, the only time to move a troll was when it was dark since their bodies couldn't handle direct light. "That just means we have to finish up fast and get back here, they can't tell us to go if we're just filling out our paperwork." She sighed which was a sign I had won and she would at least not complain the whole time as we did this. She had learned that interesting things happen when I'm around and usually hung about just to see me land on my ass. I'm glad she comes though; she saves it just as much as I fall on it.

Now we just had a few hours separating us from our job then snooping around to see if we couldn't help on the big run. "So I'll meet you there?" I asked standing, being trapped in this little room with her for more than an hour took a toll on both of us. We just couldn't seem to be comfortable around each other.

"Yeah, later." She replied back dully like I didn't even exist in her world and she was talking to the wind. I think I'd rather not live in her world; she never really seemed to have any fun in life.

Quickly walking out so not to get caught by Denon and have him running me off for coffee, damn it I was better than this! But everyone here thought I was a joke, even Ivy did until I was able to knock her on her ass at least once. She at least had a little respect for me now and didn't pick on me as much. Not to mention she was getting better at sniffing through my lies. Out the door and into the fresh sunny air I made my way out for some lunch and put some distance from me and my work place. Everyone there was an ass.

With a hotdog in one hand a cold can of coke in the other I sat at Eden Park looking out at the lake where some kids were feeding the ducks from the pier and the ducks fighting one another for the scraps. We'd end up meeting here later tonight; lately Ivy and I had been spending most of our nights on this moonlit bridge in the middle of the night where the Inlanders were just starting to wake for their night lives. It sounded romantic but far from it, I know of Ivy's tastes in both woman and men which was fine. As long as she didn't hit on me. Though I doubt that the high blood vampire princess would even have an interest in me a witch when she didn't seem to be too fond of my magic. It's not like any of my magic has ever turned on her, besides some of my sleepy time splat balls that had found their way to her a few times during a run or two. After that I hit the range more often.

The rest of the day I just spent scouting the place; I mean really there wasn't any need since no troll would leave a bridge without being told so or being challenged. But I didn't much have much more to do and I had just recently broken up with my boyfriend, no real reason to remember his name now. Maybe I'll keep out an eye around here for a new man. "Hmm?" I smiled looking around.

~ RaInBoW EfFeCt ~

At ten thirty was when Ivy showed up, a good time to go talk to him and get right back to when things were starting at work. Today had been a busy day which wasn't too abnormal since today was a Sunday but usually there were less people at this time of night seeing as most of the day trippers were now going home before the Inlanders came out to play and go to work.

"I'm feeling a different vibe tonight, don't you?" Ivy asked looking over her shoulder as we made our way down the bank. Turning on our flashlights we flashed it over the roof so not to directly touch them with the light, any form of light hurt them.

I didn't really care I just wanted to get back to base to see if I couldn't over hear any of their conversations and maybe get out there before them for some real excitement! "Hello?" I called out and the stench was the first to tell me the troll was awake. I saw a dark mass come over to an eight feet back distance over the greasy water. "My name is Rachel Morgan and I work for the I.S. I'm going to need to ask you to leave Mr.?" The Mr. was a formality for people not really trolls. Like Pixies and Fairies they lived on the fringe of society maintaining their own kind not really noticed by any of the higher supernatural beings, but that is how they wanted to keep it.

He came out of the water and slouched under the low bridge, trolls were at least eight feet tall though somehow their bodies faded and thinned so they stayed hidden and virtually unseen in the water. They could as well absorb the water and grow in size but usually only ever did so to intimidate others away from their territory. "Javyn." His voice was young though still very deep and gravely.

"Javyn, you can't stay here you need to move on to another spot." I coaxed him but he didn't really seem like the type to put up a fight. Meekishly he left but Ivy was creeping closer to me making the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. "Ivy, what are you doing?" I asked slowly taking an unsteady step back cringing when my foot slipped on a wet rock.

Sucking in a breath I braced myself for the shock of cold smelly water but Ivy had caught my wrist and had pulled me into her chest. This close to her body I could smell the faint scent of vampire on her but with the added scent of silk and the leather from the pants she wore. And her eyes were black. So black that I thought I would fall into them but before I could say anymore she quickly covered my mouth with her hand and looked up.

Someone was on the bridge now and talking in hushed tones. It was harder for me to hear them over the rushing of water at our feet but I bet Ivy was hearing everything they had to say. It must have been something if she was willing to breach her comfort zone of six feet between her and everyone else.

_"Did you get the stuff?"_

_"Do you really think I'd bring it here? I want my money first and then I'll take you to go get it. That large of an order is something that we take precaution about."_

_ "I got it I got it can we go get it now?"_ The buyer asked and I missed where they said they were going.

Adrenaline flowed through my veins and I wanted to follow them but it was a full moon and they would easily spot me. Maybe not Ivy if she hung back far enough but I wouldn't be able to stay back and wait for her to call me in where they had gone. But as I heard them walk off the bridge my eyes frantically went to Ivy who had her eyes closed and was breathing shallowly. "We need to follow them!" I hissed softly making a move to go but Ivy still had her hand on my wrist and held me in spot. I was starting to feel panicked when her grip didn't relax. "Ivy let go."

"Rachel you need to calm down." She told me softly before taking a deep breath and turning around. "Let's go."

"Go where?" she still hadn't let go of my wrist and the two unknown people had gotten into a car at the parking lot next to the playground.

When she released me I took a few steps back putting my hands into my light coats pockets. "I know where they were going but ah we need to change first."

"We don't have time to change our clothes Ivy we have to get there fast to catch them!" I was still running on the adrenaline and was trying to show that I wasn't scared by how close she had me.

"If we walk in there in these clothes they will know we're runners. We need to go shopping; I'll buy your clothes and don't worry about them. Didn't you hear what they said? That was a large shipment which means they have to be moving it out from there."

"I still don't know where we're going." I said not really liking this, but I would like to change out of my cold wet and now smelly shoes.

If I had to describe the look on Ivy's face I would have to say it was one of smugness, since I didn't really see anything but anger, annoyance and boredom from her. "First we're going to Leather Shop and then to Lady Foxx." I didn't know where or what either of those places were, but I guess I was about to find out.

I should have realized by the names that I wouldn't like them… Leather Shop was as its name indicated… A sex shop runned by vampires… I felt my face go as red as my hair and I had a hard time looking at all the toys and laundry on the walls. "Ivy why are we here?"

"What's wrong Rachel? I didn't take you as the shy type." She was mocking me which wasn't something new. "Lady Foxx is an S&M club so we need to look a part to get through the door. Once in just stay close to me and do everything I tell you no matter how you don't want to. If they have that much drugs in one place you can bet they are packing some heat as well."

What was I getting myself into? And I didn't even want to know why Ivy knew the name of the place or what it was or the things she knew I wouldn't do and was telling me to do anyway. I had a feeling that tonight wasn't going to end so well for me… Ivy seemed to know what she was doing as she went through the clothes selection they had within the store picking things out for us and handing them to me. She bought our clothes and we moved to the dressing rooms to wear them out, Turn me now if my mother saw me in these clothes she'd have a heart attack and come back to send me to church…

I had on a silk thong under a short leather skirt with garners hanging down to tease. On top I had a leather halter top with no straps and a silk collar tied around my neck, the bra underneath was leather as well which made me think I was supposed to lose the top once we got there. I had heard somewhere that no matter what the neck was a tease to any vampire, if you covered it it drew the attention towards your neck while having nothing on it was like an open invitation. No matter what I wasn't going to be safe. Seeing as how Ivy knew of the place it too was probably runned by vampires though probably had a mixed population.

"Do you need help getting dressed?" one of the female clerks asked. I heard whispers and some snickering and I knew that Ivy was making fun of me again.

Growling I stepped out but stopped when I looked at Ivy. Anything on Ivy looked good but wow… Her leather pants were upgraded to have silk sides making it easier to slip out of with a long red sash covering her hips and dropping low to outline her muscular legs hidden only slightly by her pants. The top she wore was a tightly fitting leather corset that pushed out her bust for more to see and showed off her pierced bellybutton that glittered in the light. Ivy had also added on some feature enhancing makeup that somehow seemed to be there but wasn't because no matter what Ivy was always attractive.

Ivy's eyes flashed a little as she looked me over seeming to approve her selection and tossed me some nice shoes to go along with my clothes. "I don't think you want to ride my bike in a skirt that short so we'll take a cab, I've already called someone to pick my bike up from the park." She pulled on a matching silk button up top that matched the silk going down the sides of her pants and I wanted to trade clothes.

"Can I put my clothes back on?" I asked knowing I was the one wearing the least amount of clothes and probably was going to lose more.

"I like that look on you." The male clerk mention his eyes wondering slightly but respectfully if that was possible. But I was flattered for the most part and didn't complain as we left the little store in a cluster of shops within an outlet mall.

In the cab she told the directions to the driver who only seemed to be way too smug as he took us there. The old day tripper dropped us off on a corner street and drove off when Ivy paid him, my clothes didn't really have any room to hold my wallet… "Well we're here, now remember Rachel just stay close to me and do everything I tell you. If anyone asks I'm your Master and you're new at this game."

I didn't really know how to play this game and I didn't much like having to call Ivy Master. I didn't much like the plan but it was better than going in there with my cherry red splat gun in my hand hoping to be lucky enough to take down a huge drug bust. And thinking about the drug bust, was this where they were planning on striking? Eh like that mattered, we got here first so we should get the run. Maybe after this Denon will stop giving us kids work.

But before we walked in Ivy stopped me to click on a matching silk leash to the collar I was wearing. "It would be best if you continually touched me, so other doms won't try to take you out for a spin."

That was beyond both of our comforts. As tight and wirily my body was Ivy mirrored it, I've never really been too close to actually touch her but she as well always made sure there was space between the both of us. "You seem to know a lot about this place." But I did as she suggested and when a man and woman walked by I moved close to her side as closely as they were.

This felt awkward but it only added to my 'I'm new at this and shy' bit, though it wasn't much of a bit. "Okay _Master_, are we to go in?" I asked holding down a smile as I saw her twitch at the name.

"Yes _Pet_, now be good and don't speak unless you're spoken too." She gave a soft tug to the collar and pulled me towards the door.

Ivy must have come by this place before if all she had to do was wave at the bouncer and others we're getting harassed to no end. "Step one getting inside is complete, step two work our way dancing through the floor until we can get to the lounge from there it will be easy to pick out the fat cat." She whispered close to my ear her lips half caressing it and I almost shivered.

Nodding she pulled me by the leash onto the floor then grabbed my hips and pressed me against her front. I only danced this close to someone if I was feeling them up! Her eyes were starting to fill to black again and I was now really wondering why I had chased down some unseen vampires to an S&M bar with Ivy and was now having sex with our clothes on, what little clothes I had on. Her hands stayed on my hips but her eyes wondered the floor leading us to the more slower side of things. When we could see the tables and beds of people making out she pointed out a group of men talking people dressed like pets at their feet.

Hooking a finger on the collar she pulled me back towards her pouty red mouth, "Get me a drink, a screwdriver, but ah I have to kiss your neck first."

"Why?" I asked unable to stop my hand from touching my throat.

"The lipstick and sign of ownership. No one will touch you if they see it and the bartender will put it on my tab." My tongue flicked out over my lower lip before I bit it; hesitantly I nodded tilting my head the side so she could get at it better. I never thought I'd ever do this willingly.

Gulping I closed my eyes and sucked in a breath when I felt her lips feathery touch the skin on my neck. She nodded her head to the side to show me where she was going to sit and I went back through the crowd of humping people to the bar. Just as she said one look and the bartender was already making up a drink and passing it my way. I thanked him before carefully making my way through the crowd and moved to sit on a lower cushion by her feet.

The fat cat we came to watch was now watching us seeing as we were only a few tables away. His eyes scanned me quickly before dismissing me and going back to rake over Ivy's form. "He's looking right at you, should we move closer?" when I meant he was looking right at her it was more of a look of hey pretty lady come on over rather than suspicious.

"Not yet." She let out a tight sigh taking the drink and sipping it. Licking her lips she placed it off to the side then leaned back in her seat giving her lap a pat. "We have to seem a like, climb on my lap and act like you enjoy it."

Oh great here comes the fun part… This was so not part of my job description. Taking my self-respect I climbed onto her lap feeling out of place on not just a woman's lap but my partner's. Ivy pulled the leash so it was behind me and then forced my arms back to tie them. "Not a word Pet, let me do all the work." She whispered the last part as she bucked up under my waist and gave the knot on my wrists one last pull. And just my luck she tied them well enough so that I couldn't get out of them.

I glanced over at our man and he was back talking business with someone, crap we were losing his interests. Her hands felt oddly hot knowing from the time to time accidental touches when handing off coffee that her hands were normally cold. I couldn't help the short breaths as her hands over my strong thighs and up my back, she muttered a soft apology before pulling the zipper down and the one thing that was covering most of me was removed. I didn't look at her face as she paused for a few moments to look at my mid drift, but it only lasted a few moments before she was pressing her face between my breasts and her nails lightly dug down my back.

Ivy starting to pull an aura with me and I finally let myself get semi sucked in. I was enjoying the hormones she put in the air to ease my body and my mind and more willing for her touch but I was still painfully aware of her eyes. They were soul sucking black and I was getting nervous that she'd bite me. Had I told her that? Please God tell me I remembered to tell her that I would kill her twice over if she bit and bound me.

She was now kissing and licking at the top of my breasts as one of her hands slid up to the back of my neck rubbing slightly to ease me, "Relax." She hissed nipping at the leather bra.

"Just remember not to bite me." I panted out in a tight voice. Since her hand went possessively to the back of my neck she had been rocking harder under me and I was starting to feel the light scratch of fang.

"I won't, I promise." Gulping I took a few breaths and the calmer I became the less aggressive she grew. Opening my eyes I glanced back over when I saw some movement and saw our baddy walk over.

"Hello ladies, I couldn't help but notice you. Mind if I join you?" His voice had a slightly Russian accent to it and Ivy was breathing slightly heavy as she moved away from my collar bone. Everywhere she had touché with her warm hands and tongue felt hot and tingled.

Gaining her composure and to my relief the brown around her pupils she leaned back keeping me on her lap while her hips still kept up a nice grinding motion right into my womanhood. The massaging motion of it had me twitching with wanting to meet it and make it a harder touch. "Be my guest."

"Weren't you here half a year back with a pretty little blond vamp? Though I am in love with your little red witch." he asked sinking into a cushioned chair close to ours so we could hear each other over the music.

And if I didn't already know it before this man had made it official that Ivy had once frequented this place, and with a little blond vamp it seems. "Watching us were you? Why didn't you come over?" she asked her sex appeal on high and I couldn't help the little moan that came out right as she bucked me. I flushed when she looked at me.

"I was enjoying the show, you seem to favor this one though. You're less forceful with the witch." He didn't move to touch me but it was obvious by the look in his eyes that he wanted to touch my hair.

He wasn't looking at Ivy but I was and the look she gave off was one of possession. She didn't want him to touch me but if we were going to get anywhere we needed him to like us. "You can go ahead and play with my hair if you want." He wasn't coming off as aggressive or anything he just seemed like he wanted to touch my messy frizz of red locks.

Ivy's hip motions stopped and I wondered if I was relieved by it or disappointed since I've breathed in so much of her mind numbing scent. I looked back at her and the look she gave me was hard, "I told you not to speak unless spoken too."

By that brief statement the man seemed to know where my knowledge as a sub extended to but I didn't know what was about to come next. He seemed pleased as he leaned back in his seat and Ivy sat up almost toppling me off her lap without the use of my arms to stabilize me. But Ivy kept me steady on her lap before moving to lie down. "For that you much be punished." She growled and lifted my already short enough to show my ass skirt.

I felt like a child as she paddled my ass and it only stung just a little but what Ivy didn't know was that I actually liked having my ass smacked. Ha jokes on her, I think… when she was done she looked over at him and gave a slight nod. Wait, why was Ivy nodding and why was he advancing? "Ivy what's going on?"

"You get two punishments after this. You are being punished for offering yourself to another dom, there was never any guild lines discussed so he may touch you as he pleases. Talk anymore and it will only add to what happens next." Ivy told me coolly but after working with her for almost as long as she's been away from here I'd picked up on subtle tones in her voice. Ivy wasn't too pleased to let this slim bag touch me but then again I was the one who offered…

What have I gotten myself into this time?

_AN: Oh oh oh! What has Rachel gotten herself into indeed?! I don't know much about S&M so it wont be along the same lines and as all my other fan fictions _will not_ follow storyline protocall, don't like it don't read it. Don't like porn don't read it. This is porn lol Anyway I hope you like it and please leave a comment on your thoughts! Thank you!_

_~Red Wolf_


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Here is chapter two and I've gone over it and gave it to my girl and a friend to check to see if it flows and I keep in the right tense since I'm a fan of third person. But anywhere here it is! Please leave a reply to it on your thoughts and feelings so I know its worth to keep working on otherwise I can keep my sick little fanties to myself lol Ivy is so hot..._

**_WARNING! PLEASE READ:_** **CONTAINS MATURE SITUATIONS/WORDS! XXX! GRAPHIC!**

CHAPTER TWO

The unknown vampire scooted forward in his seat licking his lips as his hands reached out and touched me. I still couldn't move my arms with them being bound behind my back. "So I didn't catch your name." Ivy kept her eyes locked on us making sure he wouldn't go too far and I really hoped she'd pull this handys vamp off of me.

"Duke." He didn't look like a Duke that's for sure. "It's been awhile since I've handled a sub witch, I do love the red hair. Have a thing for red heads?" he asked looking past me for a moment to Ivy, the look passing through his eyes said he'd rather have his hands on her. That was fine by me. Ivy seemed to take this stuff pretty seriously by the cool look of composure and hatred rolling off of her while she relaxed in her chair.

Duke licked his fangs his palms ran over my shoulders then cupped my breasts, as he got lower I couldn't bite my lip anymore. "Ivy you didn't say this was part of it!" I snapped loudly rolling my way towards her feet, Duke looked stunned. He was starting to get suspicious and I could see Ivy's body go wire tight as she readied herself to get us out of there. Ideas flew through my head to save our asses, "You said I'd get to be tied up nothing about strangers fondling my goody bags, I would have rather stayed home and been handcuffed with the charmed cuffs." I huffed my heart racing inside my chest hoping he would take the bait.

Only I.S. officers had charmed cuffs since they were illegal otherwise. "You two work for the I.S.?" he asked making a move for what was probably a gun on his hip but before he could he couldn't help but stop and stare when I fell over after kneeling to flash myself. What I did for the team…

"Yeah but we're only here for a good time; drugs, alcohol and sex. You know? Fuck Ivy, I think we should quit that place anyway. It's not like they pay us enough for the work we do anyway." I flushed sitting up and laid my head on Ivy's lap when I finally figured it out that I wouldn't be able to get free on my own.

Ivy petted my head and I wanted to bite her thigh, smug bitch that wasn't tied up and flashing herself to drug lords. Her nails dug slightly into me, she was close to springing and she made a slow and easy move to free my hands. "You two are looking to quit the I.S.? I thought that was unheard of." He said his hand resting in his lap but still close to his gun.

"They couldn't kill us," Ivy said coolly and took my red wrists. She lifted them to her lips and softly kissed the irritated skin. "We're too good at what we do; we'd probably get them before they got us." She laughed a small bitter laugh that chilled me after the warm act of kissing my wrists but we were undercover and playing a very dangerous game. Ivy could at least keep my story going. She leaned forward and looked around a little bit before beckoning him closer. He was too attracted to her not move, "If you know any big fish around here that are looking for any inside help from the I.S. you should tell them about us."

He seemed beyond pleased as he leaned back and Ivy started to stroke my hair. "I think I know somebody who could always use two pretty things as yourselves as insiders." He tapped his finger against his fang as he thought about something. "But how can I know to trust you? Can you prove your loyalty to me?"

We were practically in now and as I opened my mouth to say something but Ivy pinched my ear making me yelp, "Tonight is my night remember? Even if you don't want to play you promised you would." She scolded me then looked back at Duke, "How would you like us to express our loyalty?" she soothed my ear with soft caress and I couldn't help but close my eyes, but I needed to keep them open.

A flash of sick pleasure passed over him but it vanished as quickly as it had come on. "First I need to frisk you to see if you have any wires."

"We're not wearing much to be able hide anything." Ivy said softly pretty much motioning at our half nakedness.

"Hmm maybe your Pet can pass for not hiding anything but you; you could hide plenty of things in your busts size." Freaking sleaze ball! And what, are my breasts not good enough for him now even after he just fondled me a few moments ago?! Ivy nodded and moved closer, he greedily shoved his hands under her corset with her long ago discarding silk top on the floor. When he came up with nothing but Ivy's girls he sat down positioning himself, "Good, so how about you get me back ten kilos of my Brimstone?"

Ivy sat back down and I wanted to half squeal in excitement that we were in and the other half wanted to groan hoping the I.S. would go along with this… "That can be arranged, how long do we have?"

I'm glad Ivy felt confident about this. "Five days?" he offered and Ivy snickered making me look at her from her lap.

"Where is the fun in that? We'll have it back here in three. But if we are to get this done right so not to get caught we'll have to go back home and plan it out now." Usually it's just her who plans everything out.

She stood first with him and I came up last, he shook with her first and then with me. "I hope you can keep your word, I don't like liars. Have a good night Ivy, Rachel." He gave a little mocking bow and we walked out. I was on another high of adrenaline as we walked out of a drug lords work place with a deal to steal from the I.S. only we could come up with something like this.

We didn't talk until we got into a cab once more heading towards what I guessed was Ivy's home. "I can't believe we just did that… How could you rope me into this?" Ivy asked rubbing her temples but I could see that she too was hyped up.

"Hey I didn't rope you into anything, you came along willingly." I told her happily, we had so stumbled upon the dug pin before everyone else. What good luck!

We were dropped off outside a church and I turned to head across the road, "Where are you going? I'm here." Ivy asked and pointed towards the church. Yes Ivy was a living vampire yet to have died once but I did not expect her to be living in a church… "I've just recently moved in so not everything is out. What?" she told me as she pushed open the large oak doors.

Inside was at least clean though bare besides a grand baby piano in a corner, a television, and an oversized chair. "Nothing, it's an interesting place." She seemed to be okay with my answer and lead me down a short hall to another opening which was a kitchen. And oh my God what a kitchen it was! Everything was high tech and stainless steel, an island in the center with a rack above it and oh Jesus I think I just jizzed myself, two stoves! I could cook a meal and spell at the same time and not worry about contamination! I ran my fingertips over the cold surface and shivered already wanting to do some spelling in here.

Ivy seemed 'happy' as she moved to my left where a large farm table took up most of the space and towards the wall was her computer. She turned it on before she moved over towards her fridge, "What would you like to drink? I have water, orange juice, I could make coffee?" I didn't need any more caffeine or I wouldn't be able to sleep at all tonight, though I didn't really think I could now if I tried. "I was thinking of ordering some pizza from Piscary's."

"That sounds great~" Mmm pizza from Piscary's was the best, and one of the only few places that sold the pie. Since the incident with the tomato killing off most of the human populations about fifty years ago anything made with the red fruit was banned and most humans still turn green at the sight of them. "And water will be fine."

Tossing me the bottle she pulled out herself the orange juice and poured herself a full glass before calling. She sat at her computer screen and I sat across from her feeling oddly comfortable like this. Maybe we did feel comfortable with each other as long as we had enough room to move around in, discovery made. "So what should we do now? Obviously we tell the I.S. since it's their case but it's not like they could get anyone else in under the radar now that we snuck in."

"We have to now, but three days Ivy? You're making us seem like miracle workers!" I exclaimed and she took a sip of her orange juice.

"I had to make it interesting or he would have pulled his gun. And what about you? You plain up told him we were cops. What if he didn't care or if there were already dirty cops in our system?" she calmly turned her attention to her computer screen and started to type.

Pouting I relaxed my head into the palm of my hand as I watched her type. I saw her type all the time at work but now at her place in the softer lighting and her occasionally stopping to sip her orange juice was more serene than I thought. The soft clicks of her fingers touching the keyboard were faint but noticeable and certain as she did whatever she was doing.

Those hands had touched me, felt my muscles shiver in excitement, palmed my breasts, combed my hair, pinched me in punishment and then caressed the pain away. Ivy had touched me, clawed me, breathed in the heat coming from my chest and kissed my neck. And oh God she had been thrusting me~ Strong rough rolls between my legs stimulating everything I had and made me want to rub back. I was biting my lip now as I thought about it, heat tingling through me and the need to rub my legs together was growing.

The tapping of her keys slowed as she closed her eyes and picked up her juice, "What?"

I quickly looked away flushing and I squeezed my legs closed. "So we have to go back there… to Lady Foxx?"

Ivy started to choke on her juice and I didn't know what to do but she cleared her throat and looked at me. "I guess we have to since that is where they are stationed… Rachel about the club." She bit her lip and this again was the first time I've seen any kind of emotion cross her face. I was having a hard time looking at her now knowing that we did have to go back but I think it was mainly for having to let her do those things again.

"I mean I understand and everything but uh I really don't know anything about that scene…" I flushed even harder now looking away, it wasn't like I could read what that look on her face was anyway.

Ivy continued to drink her juice but slower now as she watched me and I felt hotter under her gaze. She stood and moved to open the windows in the room then stood leaning against a counter. "I can teach you, as you've probably guess I've been there before and I'm well versed in what is allowed and not. I could teach you… I mean I have to anyway right?"

Ivy seemed braver than I was at talking about this and all I could do was numbly nod my head. She made a point with all of this but I never really took myself as the S&M type. I mean don't take me wrong I do some pretty kinky things when I'm in the mood but I didn't think about this, or with a woman for that fact. "Maybe it won't go that far, but first we should talk with the department from the east." Yeah let's talk to them first before I start signing any contacts haha.

She looked at me for a moment longer before making her way to the front of her church to get the door. Pizza was here hopefully that would ease the mood, it was getting pretty intense. Coming back in with food box in hand she placed it on the table and we just took from the box. "Right, so after we eat we should go in then." I gave a short nod and we didn't speak another word.

Back at the tower we quickly went in search of the eastern I.S. team, I couldn't get anywhere close without Ivy guiding me the whole way. Damn I wished I had more respect. We were quickly seated in the conference room that they had over taken and looked on the dry erase board to see pretty pictures of our good friend Duke all over it. Coffee had been made and even though I had said I didn't want it before I did now for I was crashing.

"So you made contact? Do you know how reckless that is?! You could have blown the complete operation!" A werewolf barked the veins popping on his throat as he screamed at us.

I didn't much like being yelled at but Ivy's calm and smug attitude kept me in my seat with my mouth shut. "If you were to put more than us in there your cover would have been blown on its own. By the way we didn't see you there? We just happened to be in the right place at the right time. I mean Denon did give us that mission so all credit should really go to him." Ivy said smugly her long legs crossed as she sat caustically in her seat all eyes on her.

He sat back down ticked but knew we had him by the short hairs. "Since you've already been accepted into the folds you might as well do it under our directions undercover." He grumbled out. "So what can you tell us about Duke Devon?"

"Nothing, he hasn't taken us in just yet. Our first mission is to sneak out ten kilos of Brimstone in three days." Ivy was taking control but I was a bit distracted by the menacing looks Denon was giving us. I couldn't help but smirk at him knowing he had no power in here.

They whistled leaning back in their seats and one of the other vampires on their team was making googely eyes at Ivy while thinking it over. "Damn it our hands are tied now aren't they? You can take the drugs, take it in the cover of night, and for God's sake don't get caught. You are to report everything you over hear and see who is really pulling all the strings." I already knew who it was, it was Trent Kalamack.

"You will know everything we know about it." Ivy said watching the vamp from the east. She seemed a little pent up but after tonight so was I. Damn it I needed a new boyfriend.

"Now where did they lead you to?" The were, Rick Mathers, asked.

We went silent and Denon smirked leaning against the wall. "Lady Foxx, it's an S&M club that seems to be selling drugs under the table." Ivy was cool when her sex life was laid out on the table but I was still a little embarrassed to admit that I had been there and with Ivy no less. "We pretended to be parishioners to get close and he took the bait, he knows us as two bored and proving to be dirty I.S. officers who are looking to get some extra money on the side."

Ivy had a way of saying things that made even the most questionable acts seem righteous. They didn't even seem to question why we had acted in such a way. Nodding he continued to ask, "So do either of you have experience in this ah field?"

Again we went silent for a moment and they looked at us one at a time, starting with me… "Uh no, I don't know much about this."

"I know a thing or two to pass under inspection." Oh God would we be inspected on this?

This ruddy were of a man flushed under his dark beard as he was unable to keep eye contact, "I think under the circumstances that the both of you should stay together in which she could train you in the way." I wonder if he knew that was exactly what she was going to have to do. "That's an order; if that is all ladies I will bid you a goodnight. You should get some rest and get your stories straight."

Oh yeah, go ahead and leave on that note. It's not like this is against your sexuality or anything, I don't think my mom would be cool with this! Actually my mom would be okay with just about anything within reason. Ivy and I sat in silence together just looking forward for a moment until we were the only ones left with one smirking Denon. He pushed himself off the wall and made his way over in a swagger. "Lady Foxx huh? Are you sure you didn't just happen to stumble upon it? You both know about our work policy, no dating co-workers." He laughed and I sneered at him.

He circled around us and I felt my hair stand on end, he leaned in, "Looks like you've already started to have fun, rope burns on your wrists and a kiss mark on the neck? I never took you as that kind of girl Morgan."

"Back off Denon, now." Ivy growled and I looked over, yes she has come to my rescue a few times when he was being extra mean to me on days but she's never growled before.

She must have given a vampire pheromone that I couldn't smell out because he backed up eight feet and fixed his suit. "I hope you have your fun breaking her in Tamwood, let's see how long she'll stay under your care." He smirked, fixed his tie, and then left.

I didn't know what to say to that but Ivy stood and pulled me up taking the coffee from my hand. "Go home and get some sleep, come by my place tomorrow whenever you want and we'll plan everything out. Give me a call first so I can start the coffee." She helped guided me out and after that I was a little lost of what just happened.

Ivy seemed, I don't even know how to describe what Ivy seemed, I've never experienced this before. But I managed my way back to my cramped apartment and slinked into bed. I was dead tired and even though my mind was racing I passed out from exhaustion.

~ RaInBoW eFfEcT ~

When I woke up the next day I thought it was all a dream, until I saw the bruises on my wrists from where I was bound. "Oh God Ivy had been thrusting me last night and I liked it… Come on Rachel! It's only been so long since you had sex last, you can't be this needy?!" I whined to myself pulling on my hair and made my way to the way to cramped bathroom. I'd take a shower and have a bagel before giving Ivy a call. It's not like we worked today or I had a boyfriend to go see, I might as well get one of the hardest parts done, getting it started.

Squeaky clean and my overly smothered in cream cheese bagel hanging in my mouth I figured a text would work just as well and sent her a text that I'd be over soon. I didn't have a car and my bus card was just off suspension for that one hair removal spell fiasco. Avoiding my landlady with her yapping little dog I walked to the bus stop and sat on the bench still eating. Did I even want to think how this was going to go? If we wanted Duke to buy our act we'd have to act as lovers and some pretty kinky lovers at that. Could I do something like that? Could Ivy? Sure she was bisexual but I was a co-worker and she was such a stickler for rules.

I had spent ten minutes sitting there and thinking about it before I noticed that I was still sitting here, no buses had gone by. "Oh come on I'm allowed on the bus now!" I yelled to no one then groaned dropping my head but another thought came to mind. I didn't know where Ivy lived she had taken me there and then to work, by then I had too much on my mind to take in my surroundings. Still not wanting to call her I sent her another text, _Hey Ivy I don't really remember where you live…_

The weather was nice so I stayed outside soaking up the sun as I waited for her to text back but I got a call, _"I'll be over to pick you up in five, have you eaten?"_

She was being concerned again, right? That's what she was being towards me right now? It was a little unsettling after working with her for months and having nothing but her make fun of me the whole time and looking down. "I had a bagel." She sighed and telling me to stay put before hanging up. Was a bagel not a good enough substance to run on? Then she wouldn't like what I normally ate.

On her word she was in front of my apartment in five minutes, she knew of my current standing with the bus station and sometimes gave me a ride into work when she got fed up when I came in late every day. Tossing me a helmet I slipped it on before getting on behind her, I never felt so nervous before about holding onto her on her bike. She didn't give me a long enough time to think about it before she took off my arms tightening around her, she always rode to fast on this thing, I always felt like I'd be flung off her bike.

Motoring our way to her church I blanked my mind so I could watch how she got from my place to her's taking in landmarks. When we got there she was a bit quick on getting me inside and hurrying me towards the kitchen, "Where's the fire Ivy?" I asked and she moved to pour us a mug of coffee then moved to the fridge.

"What would you like to eat?" She asked looking through the refrigerator trying to keep a distance from me.

"I'm not really hungry." I said slowly finding her to be acting very strange. Yeah she always kept space between us before but she didn't make it so obvious. And something was obviously bothering her, she couldn't look at me and her pace was vamp like, normally she kept her speed slow for me so not to make me uncomfortable.

Ivy turned and gave me a pointed look that said I was going to eat something. "How about some grapes?" she suggested not caring if I wanted them or not and went to wash them.

"Is there something wrong Ivy? You're acting weird."

Her motions slowed but she finished up washing them and placed it into a bowl. Moving to sit in front of me she crossed her legs as a wave of profession came over her. "Alright let's just get to the point Rachel. Before I can teach you anything you need to sign a contract, I won't do anything unless it's in writing." She said and leaned in pushing the papers over to me. "I'm going to go over it with you so there are no misunderstandings. Our relationship will be the basic dom/sub where I am your dominate and you will do whatever I tell you too. As your dominate I will never do anything that'll make you uncomfortable and will look after you. You become my responsibility and I will care and protect you from any harm. For our first lessons we'll work on listening and obeying skills if you agree."

She was so calm but I felt like an embarrassed hot mess as I leaned in reading every word, basically everything she said was put into painfully clear statements on the paper. "You'll make it comfortable? And no biting right?"

Again she nodded, "No biting, at all. Even by some chance that you asked for me to bite you I wouldn't, at least not until our contract has been renewed. Each contract with me will first start off as a month long the first two months then from there I add a month. Right now I want to go over soft, medium, and hard acts with you so to know what is comfortable with you and what is not and to choose what punishments are acceptable."

"What do you mean soft, medium, and hard acts?" I asked confused sitting back as her eyes dilated a little. She ignored her coffee and sipped at a half full glass of orange juice she had ready before I had gotten here.

"I have much more experience in this field than you do and what I may find as a soft sexual act may seem uncomfortable and harsh for you to consent too." Wow she sure came right out and said it. "So there will be a green, yellow and red situations. Green being you're okay with it, yellow you're starting to feel uncomfortable or unsure so slow down, and red being you are not okay with it. If you ever say red I will immediately stop what I'm doing and I will get you out of that situation." Somehow I could have guessed that Ivy was anal retentive enough to color code her sex life; she did it for everything else.

I was glad for that at least, "Um I guess I'll just go on that, the light system. I'll go along with what you have planned and tell you as we go." I bit my lip and started to curl my red hair around my finger feeling uncomfortable with this talk. I've never gone into something as deep as this with any of my boyfriends before and it was just plainly odd and very upfront. Kind of takes the fun of a relationship out. "And as for a punishment I don't really know, could you give me an idea?"

"Spanking would be one but I'd use an object such as a whip or a flogger. A punishment is meant to be uncomfortable and unwanted though I won't go out of control with it. That I guess would be closer to a green light situation compared with other punishments, but depending on how you behave and the depth of what you did will gage how you will be punished. I need to know what you are okay with."

Oh God I so didn't want to talk with Ivy about this, "I really don't know." I flushed hotly not wanting to talk about this anymore but Ivy wasn't going to drop it. "I like spanking so that's okay."

She shook her head, "You're okay with it, I need something to do that will be a punishment to you so you will listen to what I tell you." What she meant was for me to sit and obey her commands no matter what they may be; I really didn't like this plan anymore!

I drank my coffee but it wasn't helping the knots in my stomach, "Fine then ah… I don't know okay!?" I barked unable to think of anything. "You can think of something for that…"

"If I do you must go along with it, and if you don't I may have to persuaded you into doing so." By persuade she meant force, I could see it in the blackening of her eyes. But whatever, I wanted this conversation to end.

"That's fine, just sign at the bottom that you've read everything and are consenting." She said handing me a pen and I looked it over again, I think this was the first time that I've ever double read a contract before. I should probably do that for all of them anyway. Signing I couldn't make eye contact as she looked it over one more time then slipped it into a folder placing it to the side. "Now that that's out of the way I want you to eat some grapes, after that we're going to get to know one another's bodies." And just like that she jumped us into the bedroom probably naked…

"Are you serious?"

"Why wouldn't I be? Duke knows that we are partners on and off the field so I would think we would know one another bodies, if not then things would seem suspicious." I was surprised that she could keep her smirk hidden though it was plain in her voice. "Eat." She told me a bit firmer and I took it as one of her first 'orders'. So I took a few grapes and when she seemed to be satisfied she moved us to the living room.

The living room looked a little warmer than the last time now draped in warm blankets some piled on the floor like a nest and other handing on the side of the chair. And it was pillow galore out here, when had she gotten this many pillows? It was even starting to look like Lady Foxx. "Now would you like to touch me first or would you rather it be you?" Ivy asked sitting on the floor covered in blankets and I hesitantly sat across from her.

I was sitting way to close and it was starting to feel like the first time I've ever fooled around with someone. Sitting Indian style across from them so nervous that my hands were sweating and butterflies threatened to come up. I always liked to get the harder parts of things done first so I could relax the rest of the way so the answer was clear for me though I really didn't want to voice it. "You, I'll touch you first."

She seemed surprised but pleased none the less as she waited for me to make the first move. She's a girl just like me and I've felt my body before so there wasn't going to be anything new. Was this basically me looking to find her ticklish spots? Ivy's brown eyes watched me slowly following my movements; I made a few twitchy movements and taking a breath I, a bit roughly, put my hands on her chest.

They bounced and a huff of air came out of her from my ungraceful grope. "Sorry." I muttered softly quickly looking to the side but then looked back to my hands. Ivy had a nice rack and I was jealous seeing how I was flat chested but my groping of her chest wasn't good enough as Ivy was soon taking my hands off and stripped out of her top leaving herself in her lacey black silk bra.

I gulped and moved my hands to her stomach first and would move my way up, slowly. Her stomach was tight and hard and I felt the muscle shiver under my tips as I felt the definition. Moving to her hips I felt her body tense a little and I slowly rubbed my hands up her sides before moving forward to hold her breasts. Her chest was warm and I could feel her heart pounding against my hands as I rubbed them a little feeling slightly excited. Why was I excited? Because she was soft and much warmer than I thought she was?

"Rachel you can move on from that spot," Ivy said softly her words lulling me out of my head and I flushed as I moved up to her shoulders. Her body tensed even more and I was wondering if I was making her uncomfortable. "You're okay, keep going." She reassured me and I bit my lip a little trying to ease them a little with a rub down.

_AN: So what did you think? Think Rachel is going to last? Sorry about the contract and everything I honestly don't know anything about S&M and have to go off what my girl Foxx says -cough- yes I named the place after her but I couldn't think of any better names and she wasn't helping much lol But if you have any ideas that you'd like to see me type up send me a message and I'll work it in. Please leave a reply of the story!_

_~Red Wolf_


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Chapter three is up! It has uh -cough cough- some steamy situtions not meant for anyone under the age of 18 XD Again I don't own anyone in this story and I don't know a lot about the 'life' and I'm not sure how much more I can get out things are... complicated. But I hope you enjoy and please leave some feed back if you liked, always looking for more ideas_

**_WARNING! PLEASE READ:_** **CONTAINS MATURE SITUATIONS/WORDS! XXX! GRAPHIC!**

CHAPTER THREE

Rubbing her shoulders a little seemed to help but as I moved to her neck she started to tense, by then I had started to feel scar tissue. At first when I touched them she tensed and jumped a little but at the sudden closing of her eyes and the heavy scent of vampire I knew I had found a different kind of tickle spot than I thought. My body tingled and I was compelled to stroke and caress the scars left from other vampires on her neck.

Soon we were both panting and she placed her hands over mine and I was suddenly aware of how close we were. When she opened her eyes the brown rim was small but it was still visible showing her control. "Take your top off." Oh I guess it was my turn now, great?

Wetting my lips with my tongue I pulled my top off, the cooler air helped calm me down but the scent of vampire incense was clouding my head. Ivy was not like me when it came to some woman topless in front of her wanting to be touched, no somehow I though she's done this quite a lot… With my shirt gone her face was against my chest like the night before and breathing in deeply. If I wasn't so high off her scent I would have wanted her to take a step back but right now I just wanted her to press closer.

As soon as she was on me she moved away quickly going to the windows with a vamp like speed to opened them. "I'm sorry, you just smell really nice. I'll go slower." She said softly coming back over in a manner that screamed she was stalking me. And I felt a little exhilarated that she was currently after me when there were surely others out there better than I. Her hands felt hot on me once more as they did last night following the same path as I had but went a step further to take off my bra. Ivy stroked my breasts and slightly pinched my nipples making my core heat up, I loved having my nipples played with~

My breathing grew short and fast with my pants as she pinched and tugged making me twitch between my legs. I was soon arching into her touches and pulling a little at her tugs to my nipples, my legs slowly opening as I now moved to sit on them. "I think I've just found your reward for being a good girl." She panted her body moving closer once more to take in my scent and I was memorized by her movements almost letting her to slip my pants off. I hadn't noticed that she had gotten my pants button undone or my fly down until I felt a small cool gust against my core.

"Ivy we're going too fast." I panted moving away from her hot touches that's made me throb. She was too good at this and I wasn't sure about all these feelings, they made me feel uncomfortable in my own skin.

Nodding Ivy sat back for a moment taking small breaths with her eyes closed, "Sorry." Wow this had to be a record of how many times Ivy had said sorry to me. My heart thundered in my chest and I closed my legs tightly. "This should be good for now, let's go back to your place to pick up your things. But uh we need to make a stop at Piscary's." she told me like I would have a problem with it. Besides it being a vampire hangout it was the best and really only place in Cincinnati to have anything with tomatoes.

"Okay." I nodded softly and quickly pulled my clothes back on feeling shy under her gaze. She looked like a true predator and I couldn't stifle my shudder and she smiled at me as she got dressed a lot smoother than I had when my hair frizzed from static. I didn't know what to say to her really, I was the one who got us into this and I was still lead on this mission for capturing the biggest drug lord of Brimstone but this was defiantly going to take our relationship to a strange place.

She motioned for me to get onto the back of her bike and I hesitated, "Problem?" she asked in a mocking tone and I frowned. "Be a good witch and get in the bitch seat."

Growling I crossed my arms over my chest looking off to the side ignoring her, "Bitch get on my bike or I will punish you here in the driveway." It was her tone that told me she would and had me hoping on behind her. "Good girl." Twisting around so that she half faced me she took my face into her hands and planted a soft kiss on my lips. Without another words she put her helmet on and then mine before driving off in silence.

Ivy had just kissed me… She had just publicly, though our block was empty in the noon hours, had kissed me and then turned around and acted like we've been doing it since grade school. And with all of that in mind I couldn't help but think how soft her lips had been against me so, soft and feather light. My mind raced the whole ride to Piscary's.

Once there ivy seemed giddy as she got off her bike and fixed her hair before touching me up, jeeze it was like we were going to meet her mother. I stiffened and she looked at me confused, "We're not here to meet your mother are we?" I asked, I remember she had told me once that her mother was an undead.

She laughed low and it made a shiver run up my spine, "Rachel no, I won't be taking you to see my mother anytime soon even if we were on friendlier terms. I'm just here to talk to one of the van drivers to see if we can't barrow one of their rides for your things. I'm just making us presentable in case we run into Piscary." By the way she was acting it seemed like it was more than just this, she seemed like a giddy nervous teen bringing home their date. When she was happy with how I looked like she walked in only to stop once more in front of me making me half run up on her, "While we're here stay close to me."

I rolled my eyes as we walked in, since it was the early hours the place wasn't even open yet seeing as it catered to the Inlanders. With the place being mostly closed down and now being prepared to open the place was crawling with vampires and their fledglings. Pretty men and woman flirted heavily with one another while setting up tables and talking over their schedules. Pretty pretty men with tidy scares all over their bodies would be a late night thought when I was next alone.

Ivy spoke with them as she quickly pulled me through the crowd of waiters and waitresses to the kitchen where I smelled breads and pizzas already being prepared and made; from there we went into a backroom where all the delivery boys hung out. "Hey Ben, how are you today?" Ivy asked in a cheery tone that I had never heard before, it was pretty freaky coming from her.

"Ivy!" the boys cheered and I couldn't help but smile at their close knit family vibe. That was until they all turned on me. "Who's this Ivy? You're new girl?" "Ooh she's pretty! I like the color of her hair." "A witch isn't your normal type." And my favorite, "Did you bring her here to share?" and now I knew why ivy told me to stay close and powered our way through all the people in the front, we were being ambushed in uncomfortable questions.

Moving in front of me so that she was between us ivy pressed back into my front holding onto my hips so she could grind her ass into my crotch. "This is Rachel and she is mine, do not touch." She growled out in a purr then ran a hand back over my cheek possessively. My mind wondered back to her kiss on the bike and I warmed, her eyes flashed for a second before she gripped my hips tightly stopping her grinding.

Complaining they went to do who knows what while I stood stiffly still with an even stiffer Ivy in front of me, the boy named Ben came forward and Ivy detached her nails from my hips and I took a mind numbing breath. They talked while I tried to gain control of my thoughts, that one thought of a brief kiss caused this whole room to be filled with vamp pheromones of lust and desire.

I couldn't focus very well; I needed to get out of there and into some fresh air to clear my head. I closed my eyes and counted to ten while pinching at a muscle in my shoulder trying to ease some of the tension out. When I opened them again ivy was standing in front of me seductively with her hip cocked and a smile. "What were you thinking about?"

Looking off to the side I shrugged, "Nothing in particular. We a go?" she held up the keys and took my hands as we left out through the back door to the industrial sized garage.

Watching Ivy from the corner of my eye I saw that she was still physically stiff. I didn't want to ask her what was wrong and she to my relief opened the windows airing out the car. Her scent was thick and coated my lungs that burned. The silence wasn't bad and there was no way I'd speak a word and ruin it, it stayed like that right up to the point where we walked inside my apartment and Ivy pinned me to a wall. "Ivy?" I gasped out as my head bounced against the wall, across the hall we could hear Mr. Dinky my landlady's dog yapping.

She was between my legs and pressing against me, it was when I felt her lips on my neck that turned my body shivering in want to shivering in fear. "Rachel don't be afraid, I won't hurt you." She purred out deeply her hands roving over my stomach while she nibbled on my neck a small moan escaping her. Oh God she moaned and it sounded so good~ why was she moaning anyway? I was the one getting nibbled on the neck. "Rachel you smell so good, what were you thinking before?"

Did she mean before my mind had gone into a complete mess? "It was nothing." I panted trying to shy away from the kisses on my neck; I didn't feel comfortable with Ivy there even if she hadn't been a practicing vamp for about a year. Ivy made a sound of disbelief as she traveled her kissed up my neck and along my jaw.  
Cracking my eyelid I could she her face was flushed as she licked my chin then pushed her tongue past my lips.

Eyes snapping open she moaned as her tongue plundered my mouth her hands going roughly under my shirt to pet and stroke my stomach and along the line of my bra. A satisfied sound came out of her as she rubbed her tongue against mine then pulled away to leave me panting and dazed, "So that's it? Because I kissed you?" she chuckled lowly her hands massaging outside my bra.

"How do you know?!" my voice quavered and I mentally cursed myself as she continued to laugh backing off of me. "Did you read my mind or something? Can you do that?" Ivy had always been good at being a step ahead of all the bad uglies and I heard that vampires could bespell their 'fodder' so that they were more compliant.

She petted me softly like I was a child, "I can't read minds, your scent spiked just like at Piscary's." she purred and wagged her hips as she walked away to look at my small apartment. She was good at making her face go blank as she looked over my place but I knew it was nothing that she had probably had ever lived in. "By the way, never do that around anyone again. I haven't bound you to me and someone might want a taste if you so freely scent yourself like… that." She said the later parts softly and even though she wasn't looking at me I felt my body go slack and I was willing to make those scents again for her.

Was she bespelling me?! "Bounding wasn't in the contract." I said quickly and took a step back.

Looking over her shoulder she gave me a dirty look, "It's not so it will not be done." Frowning she moved to my even smaller room and started opening up my drawers, "Come on pack, we need to tell your land owner that you won't be needing this apartment anymore."

Yeah I think I may have just ticked her off but being bound was a fear of mine that I didn't want to get over. "What do you mean? I'm just moving in with you for the case."

"You can leave once our contract is done but seeing as we don't know how long this case could go on it would just be better if you completely moved in with me unless you want to pay for this place when you're not even living in it." She said coolly as she went through my underwear and obviously held them out to inspect, jeeze why was she going through my personal things? I moved over to her snatching my thong from her fingers that she gazed at intently. "Have you come to your decision?"

Ivy made a point, there was no reason to spend all my money on a crappy place like this when I wasn't living in it, and my landlady upon not seeing me might think I ran off and would sell my things even if I did pay the rent. Sighing I started to pack my things and she helped move my things.

After fighting with my land lady, with no help from Ivy who seemed shocked that an old woman like her could seem so nice was truly the most evil thing in the world, I had finally gotten my deposit back and Ivy had said she'd get someone to move my things over to the church. I told her I'd rather put it into storage since the church was already filled with Ivy's nice things but honestly my things would look shabby compared to her's. Back at the church I was given the room across from her's and then told go take a shower by Ivy my _'Master'_.

Done with my wash I started to put my things away but not even a quarter of my things were placed in their proper place before Ivy swung my door open. "Jesus Ivy! Could you have knocked?" I hissed holding a hand over my heart. The church had been silent besides the taping I heard from Ivy on her computer when I had first gotten out of the shower.

"Clothes off." She told me hip cocked as she watched me. I gave her a confused huh? and her lip curled up a little. "I said clothes off, now. You are under contract to do whatever I say aren't you?" she asked her foot now tapping impatiently. "Off, now." She growled. Why the Turn was she so mad? I took the shower like she said! "Take them off slowly."

Wasn't Ivy letting the power go to her head just slight? How about a whole lot. Slightly glaring I did it; grudgingly I slowly pulled my new clean white undershirt up over my head and reached back to unhook my bra. "Wait." Ivy's voice was bland as she went to go sit on my bed, crossing her legs she leaned back against my pillows then motioned with her hand for me to turn around, "Turn."

I was giving Ivy her own private strip show and I couldn't help but feel shy under her light brown eyes as they watched me judgingly. Gritting my teeth from wanting to snap at her or the resistance that filled me I turned and slowly unhooked my bra and slid it off my arms. Next went the pants, 'Act like it's a show for a hot guy.' I told myself trying to get into it a little the disappointed look on her face pushing me a little. Hooking my thumbs into my back pockets I used them to push my pants down teasing her with the slight show of the top of my panties before moving them all the way down to kick them off my feet. I wasn't really that elegant when it came to show and tell I was more of I'm going to throw you down and rip open your clothes type of girl. I hesitated when it came to my panties, I didn't want to lose those.

"Turn." Ivy spoke again when I took too long. "Take your underwear off then come lay across my lap." She uncrossed her legs and smoothed her hands over them with a soft pat at the end. The look she gave me was sweet but I could tell it was to cover up her deeper desires; I'd go along with it until I start seeing fang. Wetting my lips I tugged my panties down to quickly cover my womanhood blushing to the side. "Lap." She said firmly but I didn't move. Sighing she grabbed my wrist and yanked me across her lap I landed with a yelp but her hands on my lower back stopped me from squirming, they were so hot.

"You've been bad." She said in a soft purring voice as she ran her hands over my back side and in reaction my crotch burned. "You need to learn a lesson."

"What lesson is that?" I panted her hands feeling way to pleasing to be true about her words. She pinched me and I yelped.

"I didn't say you can speak, and you will call me Ma'am." Her voice was still honey sweet and they soon soothed over the pinched skin. Again periodically she'd pinch or smack along from my lower back to the inside of my thighs.

It alternated from pain and pleasure and soon it was all pleasure as she rubbed over my rear and my legs making my body lax under her now healing hands. Day one of agreeing to be her sub and already I was naked laying on her lap as she rubbed my ass, and it felt amazing~ My lap burned over her's as I rested my head on my crossed arms my hips slightly rising when her touches had gone light. "Mmm you liked having your butt rubbed don't you?"

She purred in a deep voice and my eyes snapped open when I felt a fingertip slide a bit between my crack. "Ivy!" I gasped and she smacked my ass hard, first it stung but it eddied into a pleasure that pulsed in my clit, I told her I liked being spanked.

"Hush now, I won't go in there." After scolding me she petted the skin before again running her finger over me then stopped at my core that pulsated with heat. I sucked in a breath the same time she had and I looked into her eyes. Her eyes still held a brown rim but it was the mostly shark black eyes that startled me. "You _really_ like butt massages." She panted petting the wet flesh before moving forwards a little to stroke my clit. I shuddered on her lap and she started to roll it. A moan came out of me and I quickly covered my mouth, "No," she growled out in a rough voice pinching my clit making me yelp, "no sound."

I wanted to growl at her but with just the dirty look she pinched my clit again steadily until it hurt. Face down into my hands on my bed I bit my lip as she brought her fingers away from me just to bring them back wet with her saliva. My eyes rolled under my lids as her slick fingers rubbed over my clit in a quick session. Holding in my moans I laid their stiffly on her lap my hips bucking when she played with my nerves. She knew how to play a woman and she knew how to play well, I muffled my moans into my hands huffing and gasping as my hips bucked and shook my body getting close to climax before she dragged her fingertips over my core.

Turn me if she started to finger me then there was no way I was going to be able to keep my voice to myself. "You're so hot…" she breathed and I shuddered like she had whispered it into my ear. A small moan came out of her as she dragged her fingertips over me dipping her finger in a little. I arched with a moan as she slipped her fingers over my crotch and roughly rubbed at my clit.

My breath slipped out of me as she grabbed my hips suddenly out from under me and pressing down on me from behind, "I—" I started to say her name and a growl slipped from her, "Ma'am?" I corrected myself. Ivy didn't say anything as she breathed into my damp hair her fingers still digging into me as her crotch rubbed into mine.

Nothing came out of her as she grinded herself into me soft moans coming out of her and only grew when my own muffled ones would get out. The more I moaned the harder she rubbed and I was about to cum all over the crotch of her pants if she kept this up. Our breathing grew harsher and she was suddenly off me with a small gust of wind and the sound of the church's front doors slamming shut. The sound startled me but not as much as the cold air now hitting my heated womanhood as I was left in a daze.

"Why the Turn did she leave?" I panted to myself and bit my lip at how close I was. Ivy had almost brought me to climax and I was completely willing for it on the first day. Ivy's vamp pheromones were really messing with my head, I shouldn't have agreed to this.

~ RaInBoW eFfEcT ~

Ivy didn't come back last night or at least not while I was awake. She left me a hot mess and believe me when I tell you that I tried to ignore it but you can't ignore something that felt that _good_~ I felt weird, it had only been one day since I technically signed my soul over to Ivy and already I was starting to sway in my body types. I liked my men masculine but now I think I was starting to like the soft caresses of a woman. Turn me was I starting to like woman? Or was I starting to like Ivy…?

Waking around noon I sluggishly made my way into the kitchen and started to make some coffee. In our little contract house hold chores such as cooking was my job so I began to make pancakes. I poured myself a cup of coffee then quickly poured a mug for Ivy who ungracefully moved about in her robe to drop in her seat beside her computer. In the afternoon sun she seemed as threatening as a duck. Fixing up the pancakes I moved them to the table sliding the coffee towards her.

"Thanks." Her voice was thick with sleep and I wondered if she had gotten any, sleep that is. But I was more curious on where she had gone all of a sudden in the heat of the moment, I hate to say it but she had me in the palm of her hand. Nibbling on my pancakes I watched her tear a piece of pancake off and swipe it through some maple syrup. "How did you sleep?"

"Better than you it looks." Ivy's brown eyes snapped up at me and she stared me down for a moment before drinking her coffee. I wanted to ask but the vibes I was getting from her was one of keep your mouth shut.

We didn't say anything until after breakfast when I had pulled on my shoes, "Where are you going?" Ivy's low voice lulled me to look at her as she stopped typing.

"I'm going out for a bit, get some fresh air and a little exercise." I replied looking away, I wasn't ready to be this close to her for so long after last night. I needed to rethink my thoughts and feelings about this whole plan; it was really messing with my head.

She gave me a small nod and the tap tap taping of her keyboard started up again. I slipped past the large oak doors and started my walk down the street. "Jeeze am I not allowed to go out without her knowing?" I muttered to myself walking down the street quickly. The more space I put between us the less tense I felt.

This was day two of the three given to us to get the Brimstone out of the I.S. Tower and to the club Lady Foxx. Shit that left today to learn as much as I could about that club life, I couldn't tell if I was excited about it or not. And thinking about that, was I really into it last night because I liked it? Or because I hadn't gotten any in a while and my body was reacting to attention? My pace slowed and I bit my lip, I had wanted a lot more out of last night. When had our professional co-worker status jump friends to kinky sex lovers? Wait we were not lovers. Ivy would laugh if she could read my thoughts.

"Get ahold of yourself Morgan, it's a job there is no way Ivy could be into you." I told myself in a low voice rubbing my face with my hands. For some reason my heart rate was up and it only felt right to start running to give my heart a reason to beat like that. We'd have to go over a plan on making it look like we're smuggling it out, that much will take a few trips. Then she was going to need to teach me a bit more that could at least carry us on to the next stop in our plans.

When I had gotten home I was heaving for air sweat dripping down my neck. I was going to have to start jogging every morning if I was running this badly. Walking in panting Ivy looked up from her computer, the look she gave me made me stop. Smoothly she stood and made a slow bee-line to me, first she touched my jaw then ran it down my neck and over my collar bone making me first tighten then shiver. "What happened?" she asked softly the blackness growing but the brown stayed true in her eyes.

"I went for a jog." Again there was a show of concern that flickered over her being and I wondered what it meant. Was it because I was now her 'charge'? but I had seen it before we had started this, hadn't I?

Her eyes racked my body and tightness eased out with her sigh, "How about once we get in to the dealers crew we spar every day to keep in shape?" she suggested, I wouldn't mind the practice. Ivy was at the top of the runners list and she would be a good partner to spar with through after last night's performance I think she was going to spar with me none the less.

My face flushed when she continued to look over me, "That sounds great, I'm planning on going on a jog every morning to get my endurance up." Turn me did I just purr that out? I must have because Ivy's body jumped to wire tight and the black swelled even more in her eyes. "I ah mean for out on runs and things, you know? Ah ha…" I held my hands up between us and she pressed her body into my hands.

"Right." She purred back the corner of her lips lifted a little in an almost unnoticeable smirk. She blinked for a moment then moved away going to the fridge and poured herself some orange juice. "Go take a shower; we'll talk about tomorrow night and a few more lessons." Ivy was already in sync with what I was thinking and it bothered me a little. I really hope it didn't stay like this, it was unnatural for me. And I'll probably get away with a lot less if she knew what I was thinking.

I didn't say anything as I walked into the laundry/bathroom that had been deemed mine. Stripping I hopped into the shower and quickly washed myself. Getting out of the shower I looked for my pink robe but couldn't find it and even the clothes I had worn in were gone. All that was left was a short black silk robe that I knew had to belong to Ivy. "Not wearing it, it would show way too much." I grumbled I'd wear a towel out then. Turning I looked for the towels to see that they too were stolen, "Evil…" I growled and grabbed a washcloth to at least dry my body down.

Slipping it on I tightened it around my waist and blushed at how high the fabric sat on my thighs, it I bent over everything would be showing… biting my lip I walked out silently hoping she wouldn't hear me sneak off to my room to pull on some real clothes. "Rachel," she called out in a high voice making me stop dead in my tracks silently cursing, "Come to the living room now please."

Evil evil vampire! She knew I didn't have anything else to wear but this; Ivy wanted to see me squirm! That's right be mad, if I was mad I wasn't excited. Padding my way over to the living room she didn't look up from a magazine. She pointed to the couch on the other side of the low table from her chair. I didn't want to sit knowing if I did it would rise even higher to show off more of my thighs, but if I didn't then she'd punish me like she had last night…

Sitting I saw a small smile come onto her lips but she still didn't look up from her article. "So I was thinking instead going at night when the I.S. is prime with Inlanders we should go early in the morning." It made sense and that way and I wasn't going to argue about something that would work, but really I didn't feel comfortable stealing from work, Denon would somehow make it a really offence even if we're doing it undercover. "What do you think?"

"It sounds good." I nodded and she slowly looked up from the magazine. Her gaze went black and I flushed, "What? You planed for me to wear this…"

I think she tried to raise her gaze from my legs but failed as her eyes told me she wished I turned just a little bit more… "Yes well," she trailed off and her eyes tried to lift once more to look me in the face. I was soon rooting for her to overcome the more basic mindset that usually only men suffered from. Come on Ivy, you can lift your eyes… do it! You can do it! Her eyes raised just a fraction and it looked like she was overcoming her 'disability' but fell short when her eyes locked onto the opening of the silk robe showing off my chest. Well she did move from the legs…

"Well?" I mocked feeling on top of the world to have thee Ivy Tamwood slightly drooling; maybe I'd work out more.

My smile slacked at the hot hungry look she gave me and I tightened my legs. "Well anyway, lets continued with your lessons." My body tightened and she waved her finger at me, "Don't be afraid Rachel, be excited." She said again in a cheery voice then made herself comfortable in her chair. "Now crawl over the table and straddle my lap, we have a lot to go over before tomorrow night." She licked her lips seductively and I saw a flash of fang making my body run hot, now I really wished I had panties on. I couldn't move, I was starting to cross a line that I didn't think I should be crossing. Who knew when I joined up with the I.S. that I'd at some point would question my sexuality. "This is your last warning Morgan, when I first tell you to do something then you do it or I will punish you. And I will make sure you will not like it."

That threat had me pulling myself up from my seat and crawling over the low wooden table to her. The robe loosened with my motion and her eyes racked me, her fangs nibbled her lip and I couldn't help but shiver at them. I was fine as long as she kept her fangs to herself. It was stupid how nervous I felt with Ivy, my legs shook a little as I moved to sit on her lap where her hands slid from below my chest and down my sides to rest on my hips. My body lit up with just the slightest touch and she pushed me down on her lap making me wag my hips. Turn me it felt good when she brushed her hips up into my wagging ones.

"Remember, no talking unless spoken to and you always call me Ma'am when we're out." She quickly reminded me as her face went to my collar bone licking at the silk. A purr eased out of her and I would have never realized how much it would please me to know that it was because of me she was purring in such a low lusty sound. "Mmm you have to appear like a good pet." She said softly and my eyes narrowed.

"Ma'am," I said still remembering what happened yesterday when I hadn't called her that and she had just gone through telling me again to call her that, "I'm not a pet."

Sucking in a breath my body shot up only to be held down by Ivy who had slipped her hand up the silk robe and her claws pointed sharply into the soft tender parts of my inner thighs. Her face was still in my chest and her breathing was fast that matched my own; I was hot in both want and fear from where her claws poised to either pleasure or punish me. "I know that but you have to get used to me and people calling you that. I know you are not my pet but everyone needs to think you are."

I knew she was lying, in the contract it referred to me as the pet and her Master. Taking that as she was trying to comfort me I eased a little and so did the pressure of her nails. "Now no talking pet or I'll give your mouth something to do." And with that my mouth clamped shut.

_AN: And things get hot and intersting lol_

_Red Fang~*~Red Wolf_


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Chapter four! Sorry for the long wait but i try to do a chapter in a story or two between to keep my curiosity up, and some times it works!_

**_WARNING! PLEASE READ:_** **CONTAINS MATURE SITUATIONS/WORDS! XXX! GRAPHIC!**

Chapter Four

We didn't sleep. Not a wink all through the night as she had to cram as much know how about S&M as she could, or rather as much as I could process, before our encounters with the drug kingpin. So to say at least that I was tired with sexual tension would be about right. Ivy really knew how to drag out the process of foreplay and I wasn't sure if I was complaining or not but during that whole time I have yet to cum and it was beyond frustrating. And Ivy gave me a cookie and my body feels super sensitive now, I think it was drugged but I was liking the effects of it, I wish she had given this to me when we had started the training~

Ivy looked over at me with a what? expression almost crashing out rented 1967 Lincoln Continental, oh yeah we were going old school! I wanted so badly to lean my seat all the way back and just cruise around but I didn't think Ivy would be into it. The truck in front of us that had seen better days honked an off tune horn at us as we stopped mere inches away, damn her and her vamp speed. "Jeeze Ivy, watch the road!" I hissed pressing myself into the seat.

"We didn't crash, stop acting like a baby." She scoffed looking forward with a roll of her eyes. I was happy when she didn't ask a second time on what I had been thinking.

Yawning I rested my head against the door closing my eyes, it was so early and the sun was so bright. "After this can we go back to the church to sleep?"

"After we get it all out to the car we carter it over to the House, we'll probably still have to talk our way in, don't worry about that I'll do all the talking you just look pretty on my lap." She turned a fangy smirk to me and I wanted to slug her in the arm. But I was going to have to settle with a glare.

I was pretty glad that I didn't need to worry about that, I was more in the moment to where Ivy liked to plan every detail out, but I wasn't happy about me just being a pet to all of them. "I will get you back."

"Please go ahead and try." She laughed and I shivered in my seat, I was finding that I liked it when she laughed. "We're here, try and act normal." Ivy looked over at me then shrugged, "Act like your normal I guess if you stray they'd think something is up."

"Oh ha ha." I laughed dryly as she pulled up to the Tower and parked the door close to the Exit door that had recently 'gone on the fritz'. "If we were going along my lines of normal then I'd be in bed still sleeping."

She made a mock sound and we got out of the car. It had been stripped of its license plates and if anyone asked we'd tell them we were taking it to impound, and if the person who asked was smart would forget seeing Ivy Tamwood driving any suspicious car. Going through the Exit trying to make sure we didn't get caught on any cameras. Heads bowed most of the time so not to make eye contact we slipped down a few floor levels to evidence lock up, Ivy turned us towards the dull grey walls of the elevator that's shine wouldn't tell what we were speaking of, "The cameras in here have no sound so we can speak."

"How do you know that?" I asked wishing I knew how to raise just one of my eyebrows, "Break in and out of the Tower often Ivy?"

"When I get bored." And that was as far as she was going to say when her cheeks tinted a little; I didn't think I wanted to know anymore. It was probably breaking someone in and out of the building, hadn't Ivy had her own office down here? "There are probably some undead down here with some of their people so more than likely I'm going to get held down in some kind of conversation. Plan is I'll distract as many as I can towards the evidence room and you sneak in. I have a slip here," she reached into her pocket and then handed it to me, "Auction ticket for one flat screen tv under my name, the screen pops out so fill it with the Brimstone with the Crown on it, that's their stuff. Place the screen back in then go up front, tap on the window, and the guy in the sign in room will help carry it out."

Wow when had she thought all of this up? "When were you going to tell me your plans?" I huffed crossing my arms. We had to work together damn it! She should have told me this earlier than last second! Though this was something that I would have done or forgotten to tell her… I guess I just felt overlooked by everyone and I guess Ivy was using it to her advantage as she was with her popularity. " 'kay." I sighed as the doors opened, we'd try to get as close to the evidence room as possible before she stopped to talk to people.

It was scary how well she saw how this all planned out, it really took all the fun out of it! We walked down the hall not even making it half way before someone saw Ivy and made a bee-line for her not even noticing me. They walked and talked while I kept my head low and hung close to the wall before sneaking off into the room when she stopped by an open desk and perched herself on it. A large grumpy werewolf slid the sign in sheet towards me and gave it a tap. I signed in my name sloppily so no one would be able to read it but who would be able to forget my frizzy mess of red hair? He didn't even look at it as he held his hand out, "Auction ticket right?" he asked and I could smell the heavy scent of vinegar from his lunch salad. "Give me the ticket." Pulling it out of my back pocket I placed it into his hand, he glanced at it before sliding it back and buzzed open the door. "Try not to break anything."

I ignored his comment I snagging the ticket back and followed down the cluttered isles towards the electronics which was so conveniently located at the back right against the backdoor, where the drugs were held in a special room. Walking back there gave me the perfect opportunity to look around to see if I was the only one here as the sign in sheet had said. The last person back here was from three this morning by one Shelby Patterson to three ten. I was alone alright but what Ivy didn't tell me was that the door to the drug room had a specialized personal keycard to get in. "Shit." There was no way that I could get in…

"Who pissed on your daisies?" came a high pitched voice above my head behind me.

Twirling on my heel I looked up and hissed as pixy dust shifted into my eyes, "Ow fuck!" I cursed rubbing at my eyes.

"Oops sorry," the pixy laughed a little, "didn't mean to get it in your eyes."

Not rubbing my eyes less I irritate them more the itch slowly subsided and I looked up at a four inch pixy man wearing a bright green colored suit looking very much like a mini Petter Pan with a shock of gold hair under a painfully bright red cap, somehow it didn't clash on him. "Who are you?"

"The name is Jenks!" he made a fluttering of his dragonfly like wings and made a bow.

Okay I was a little confused on why he was here, "Do you need help with something Jenks?"

He buzzed his wings and I think he took offence to my thinking he needed help because of his size. "I think you're the one who needs help witch! Can you break that lock?" he asked his voice irritated as he started to shower dust again.

"Okay okay," I said holding up my hands fearing slightly that he'd pix me. I've been pixed before and it was a very uncomfortable experience and to make an anti-itch spell was on a five hundredth level spell though I could probably now find all of the ingredients in the witch garden left behind from the priest before us. Ivy had told me the story about this place and that the church had wanted to get this place back when they had the money. "I don't know how to get in, but what do you want out of this for helping me?" my dad had always said to work alone but I had heard pixies were excellent lock picks, and that they had a hard time keeping their mouths shut…

"I want in on your run."

"Why?" I asked shocked, how had he even known about it?

"Because I'd get double plus hazard pay!" he said in a laughing voice hands on his hips. "So what do you say?" I couldn't just bring him in on this run but I didn't want him saying anything about the run either. And I really needed to get in that room soon before the were up front comes back to see why it's taking me so long to get one tv no matter how big it was. "Well you could try to break in yourself," he continued, "but if you mess up you'll set off an alarm."

Jenks wasn't pulling any punches was he? "I need to talk it over with my partner Ivy but I need your help now."

"How do I know you'll keep your word?" he asked crossing his arms hovering close to my face.

"If we don't do it now we won't have this case anymore, we're on a schedule, I swear I'll talk it over with her on our way back from dropping off the Brimstone."

His dust went a bright color as they buzzed faster, "I want to go with you! If I open the door I go with you now."

"I can't do that they aren't expecting us to bring anyone." His wings stilled for a moment for something I missed but they buzzed back to life.

"Deal or no deal, time is slipping away." He made a 'tick tock' motion with his finger.

Damn it I didn't have the time for this! "Fine! How long do you think it'll take for you to hack the lock?"

Jenks scoffed as he zipped to the lock, "Give me forty seconds tops." And with that he slipped in.

I wasted too much time arguing with him and would only have three minutes to get ten kilos of Brimstone over to the flat screen, pop the screen and make sure I didn't scratch it, fill it, then manage it down the hall and out the building through the Exit door since we parked there. I saw the red light switch to green and I pressed the heavy door open once he was out of the lock.

"Tink's panties!" he cursed and I snapped my head around, "Go ahead and do that I'll distract the were guard up front."

It was a special temperature controlled room and it must have messed with his flying but if he could buy me some time it would be enough. Nodding to him I propped open the door before looking through the bricks looking for the ones with a crown. "Bingo." I smiled grabbing half of what I needed before running out finding the tv Ivy had claimed. Putting them down I pressed on the glass then slid it down and out, I could hear the heavy set were making his way back and the buzzing of Jenks wings. There wasn't a huge empty spot for it but one just big enough that it would snuggly fit all the bricks. With half of them in I ran back grabbing another arm full and tripped over the door prop having it shut behind me with a beep signaling that it was locked. Words were becoming clearer as I hear them talk over the weather and how the fish would be biting or rather the were was and Jenks had gone on a story telling rant of how he was almost swallowed whole once out over a lake.

The last five bricks I almost tore open as I shoved them into place and pulled the screen up slipping it into place right as they rounded the corner, "What's taking so long?" he said in his gruff voice looking me over as I had my hands still on the screen.

"It was heavier than I thought it was," I laughed a little taking my hands down trying not to curl my red hair from nervousness; that was really close! "Think you could help me get it onto the flat top?" my heart hammered and I tried to calm it.

He made a grunt sound as me moved me out of the way and lifted the not so heavy television and placed it on the flat top for me. "Anything else?"

"No that's all, thank you." I gave him an air head smile then started to make my way out.

"Hold up, I need to check you over before you leave. Protocol." I sucked in a breath nodding my head as I stood straight and he pulled out a wand and waved it over to see if I had a little something extra. He placed on a pair of wire rimmed glasses to see if I was using a spell. I eased when it looked like I passed; glad he hadn't ran it over the flat screen. "You're good to go, just remember not to leave the flat top outside."

"Right." I nodded carting the thing out. It wasn't really heavy more like really big. I passed Ivy who suddenly needed to go and would get back to them with whatever they were talking about and evened up beside me, Jenks landed on the tv his sparkles reflecting off the screen.

Ivy looked at him with a glare, "Leave pixy, this is none of your business." She hissed under her breath as we made it towards the elevator where Jenks started to get twitchy, either he didn't like elevators or Ivy was scaring him but I think it's more of the first.

"I'd put those pretty little fangs away I'm part of the team now, ain't I Rache?" he asked smugly staring Ivy down. I wonder who would win?

_Standing in the blue corner at five foot ten weighing in at one-hundred forty pounds is the Ice Princess Ivy Tamwood! And her opponent in the red corner floating at four inches and an ounce JENKS THE PIXY! Will Ivy's size over power the small pixy man? Or will his speed keep him safe from her grasp? Find out SUNDAY! When? SUNDAY! Down in Garden Square on 24th and Elmsworth at five pm!_

I'd pay to see that… put them in like an on fire butterfly net around the ring to make it even more interesting. "I wonder where she goes inside that witch brain of her's." Jenks said in mock wonder.

"Rachel what the Hell is he talking about? We don't have time to play games we need to get this over to them and we never had him with us there before not to mention ever mentioned him." Ivy growled taking over the cart. Jenks disappeared for a moment before floating back in front of our pace slowing down while we shut our mouths making our way down the hall with the broken door.

"You never said anything about a lock like that; I couldn't get in without his help. He could be helpful." I suggested tightly with my head bowed just in case the cameras were working, which I was sure they were.

Ivy made an unhappy sound of only temporary defeat, "I thought you'd use some kind of magic to unlock the door."

"Well it would have helped if you told me about it so that I could get something for it but I don't have any lock picking skills. Jeeze just because I know how to hot wire a car everyone assumes I know how to pick locks or free scale a wall." I huffed.

"I want to hear that story." Jenks laughed sounding like wind chimes. Ivy and I didn't speak keeping our heads down as we reached the end of the hall, "Why are you two hunched like that? The cameras are on a three minute loop so you won't show up on leaving here."

It was already paying off having him as backup and I wasn't sure where this likeness for the pixy had come from. It helped ease a bit of tension out of me as we made it to the car and managed it into the tight backseats sliding the flat top in the door before taking off. "Don't say a word," Ivy growled out her eyes locked on Jenks who perched himself on the rearview mirror, "Don't blow our cover."

"I wouldn't blow your cover." Jenks spat back disgusted that she would even say that to him. "I don't count as a person so they shouldn't care and if they do I'm your backup. Tell them what I did today to help, that should keep their mouths shut about me being there. If you haven't already noticed but that green truck has been following us since we left the Tower."

"Yeah I noticed." Ivy said in a rough voice looking into the mirror briefly along with me to see the car hide back a few blocks. I hadn't noticed.

By now we we're pulling up into the back of Lady Foxx, we circled around to the front and Jenks shot right up into the air, "You didn't tell me you were brinin' me to a whore house! Matalina is going to kill me! You know how hard it is to get the scent of sex out of clothes?!" he ranted and Ivy tensed.

"It is not a whore house it's a house where people exploring in their sexualities and needs in a safe public location." Ivy defended in a toneless voice not indicating her feelings. "If you don't like it then don't come in." she continued opening the door and walked in giving me a look that burned telling me to follow after.

"You coming?" I asked holding the door open for a moment and he went in before me.

Once in I played the role of pet and stayed close to Ivy's side as she made her way towards the back once seeing Duke then looked annoying up to two large vamps that stood in our way, they kept their hands to themselves as they blocked him. "Uh do you have an appointment to see Beastly?"

Why in God's sake were they calling Duke Beastly? My lip twitched in a small smile before Ivy grabbed my chin turning my head to look at her, the other vamps had seemed uncomfortable. "Beastly is his street name Love now do not disrespect." She scolded then smiled as Duke came over.

"Is there a problem boys? Woman of this beauty are always welcomed to see me." He told them all the while smiling at Ivy. They moved out of our way and Ivy gave him her hand to kiss. "Please come sit at my table so we may talk." His eyes flickered to me in slight acknowledgement before pulling Ivy along behind him lightly.

She sat and I stood waiting for her to direct me but she left me standing as Jenks fluttered around my head before landing on my shoulder. I think he just didn't want to touch anything in this place. "A pixy? You didn't have one the last time." Duke said slowly the smile from seeing us again fading.

"_Jenks_," I corrected him, "was home when we came here last time. Last time was our playtime and he doesn't need to know what we do." I tensed a little when I remembered I was talking out of turn and leaned down to drape my arms around Ivy. The scent of vampire calmed my nerves telling me that this time it was alright.

She ran her nails over my arms tickling them to say she'd let it pass, "Then why bring him now?"

"He's a part of the team; we needed him to run distractions while getting the goods." Ivy said calmly. I now glanced over at Jenks who had taken to the air when I had bent to practically lie on Ivy; his dust was a bright color showing slight embarrassment. I wonder if it's because of what we said or because we were in a club where I was Ivy's bitch. "Is it a problem? Or should we take our business elsewhere?" Ivy asked boldly her soft raking of her nails stopped and I stood up straight when she gave my arm a slight squeeze.

Duke's smile returned and he leaned forward, "You have it? Good, where is it?"

"We have it, but before we give it to you are we in the group now?" Ivy asked reaching back and took my hand; she placed it on her shoulder and started to stroke it.

"I like you, you get right to the point." He smiled wide showing off all his little white teeth. "Yes," Duke purred, "you're on the team."

She gave him a smile, "That's good because we brought you a gift; it's in the back of the Lincoln. Doors are unlocked and try not to scratch it, it's a rental."

"Ooh goody, I like gifts." He said happily clapping his hands together once leaning eagerly in his seat. "I needed something better to look at than these guys ugly mugs." He gestured to all the men in suits then motioned for us to follow him into the back. We moved to a door one of the men in suits rounded up behind me as we walked in where the music didn't vibrate everything in an oddly pleasing way. "I'll introduce you to the others, all code name for the witch in the back. It's cute that you're a virgin to this as well as dominance games." He smiled smugly over his shoulder.

I wanted to kick his ass… Jenks silently flew over him and Ivy stopped in front of me as his dust shimmered over Duke. "What did you just do to him?" she asked making sure to stay out of it her voice a whisper.

"I just pixed the little cookie farter a little is all." He said smugly and I couldn't help my smirk. I liked Jenks.

Duke walked us out into a low ceiling room filled with a cluster of men and drug using assortment of women. "Men! Meet your fellow members ah… do you have your code names?" he asked his smile faltering a little as he turned back to us the men laughing behind him.

"Call me Cross and my pet here," she looked at me and I was at a loss at what to call myself. They didn't say I needed a nickname. "Brave."

"She does look like that red head from that new kids movie." Why wasn't I surprised that a drug peddler liked Disney movies? When I opened my mouth Ivy gave me a look to shut it and I sullenly did since we were now where my training needed to be in play.

Duke gave us a satisfied look as he turned back to the men who smiled like gremlins. "Ladies that is Reefer, Dog, the Hatter, Dragon, and you know me as Beastly." I noticed they didn't bother to introduce the woman with them but they barley seemed to be here as they sucked on candy I was sure was pure Brimstone condensed.

So five bosses but I was so damn sure that Trent would be here, though I would never think he'd show his face here, he was trying to run for freakin' president of the whole world. Maybe he was a secret member? God I hoped so, I wanted to bust his ass.

Reefer looked well like a reefer man, a stoner. He was tall lanky and dark, he looked like Shaggy's older brother from Scooby Doo with a really dark tan. Dog was short with bright blond hair and not a lot of muscle while Dragon was the opposite as being as tall as the Reefer Man but looked Asian and I swear I wasn't being racist about how they looked. The Hatter was a heavy set man but who was a good foot taller than Ivy with her high heels on.

Beastly looked over his shoulder scratching at his neck as his men brought in the flat screen tv. "You got me a nice television to boot, I like how you two work." He smiled at us then sank in his seat motioning for his men to open it. They did and walked over with one of the bricks handing it to Beastly. "Have to make sure it's mine." He said glancing at us before reaching into his pocket and pulled out a switchblade slicing it open. At first he sniffed it then gave it a little taste with a shiver, "Yup that's mine, wonderful!" He was as happy as a cat with a ball of catnip. "Now let's talk business."

~ RaInBoW eFfEcT ~

I felt like I was within the I.S. Tower again listening in on others as they planed their runs and spoke everything in code that I wasn't understanding. Luckily Jenks and Ivy seemed interested in what they spoke about while I had glanced around the room bored. We were now back in the car on our way to the church but I was starting to doze off from the lack of sleep from the past few days.

"Tinks garden of sin I didn't think you two were like _that_." Jenks high voice made me squeeze my eyes shut my ears now ringing.

"Jeeze Jenks were not _like_ that. We're under contract with one another so that we could get into the door of the place but uh now that we're in the inner circle do we have to keep going on the…" my sentence trailed off as I now sat up straighter in my seat to sink back down into it in embarrassment.

Jenks was sitting in his spot atop the mirror as he looked between us trying to figure out our relationship. "We're under contract for a month so until then we will continue with your lessons but in our run situation I think we should keep it going. They know us to be trying it and seemingly liking it not to mention we need to contribute face in Lady Foxx so it's not so suspicious that we only go there for our secret runs."

Damn it that made sense too… "So how are you two not _like_ that?" he asked again unable to figure out what we were. If he knew I'd hope he'd tell me because I sure as the Turn didn't know.

"We're doing this for the run. We knew that it was ah…" Ivy started but flushed when she tried to think of a name for it.

"A kink house?" Jenks snickered and I saw her hands tighten on the wheel.

"We started a contact between the both of us and entered into there where we met with Beastly and worked our way on getting a deal to get in with them which we concluded tonight." Ivy continued pulling us into little carport by the church.

Jenks buzzed out and started to laugh, "Sweet mother of Tink! You live in a church?"

"You just haven't seen the garden yet." I snuffed at him knowing he'd shut that pixy mouth of his once he laid eyes on our garden. Which I should pay a little more attention to since the upkeep of it took some money off our rent.

He pulled his red cap tighter to his head as he looked around, "Well then I'm going to go say hello to the locals so they don't think I'm poaching." He said in a pretty respectable tone before zipping off to the back.

I don't think there are any fairies or pixies in our garden. Ivy waited by the door for me and we walked in knowing he'd find some crack to crawl through or he could just use the chimney. "Rachel what are we going to do about him? It was fine when it was just two I.S. runners in there but now add a pixy?" she hissed in a low voice tight on my heels as we walked back into the kitchen. I needed coffee or I was going to pass out.

"Jenks is a person too you know." I growled at her, all night they had referred to him like he was nothing but a flying nuisance. "So far he's been a great backup I don't see why you're so against having someone with his experience blending in the background to steal more sensitive information while we talk with others." I didn't know where this idea was coming from maybe it was the marathon of CSI and NCIS I've been watching.

She thought about it for a moment and seemed oddly pleased before it was quickly washed out by her blank look that she used around other people. "Even if we were to agree to that the detectives from the East probably won't. You know how pixies can't keep their mouths shut."

"I think he did a pretty good job tonight!" I shot back anger starting to kick up in defense for him even though he was practically a stranger. I was running on fumes and sexual tension and this fighting with Ivy thing was stopping me from making coffee which I really didn't need. "Why don't you trust him a little?"

"Rachel we don't know who he is and all pixies have a hard time keeping their mouths shut. It's a fact." She didn't raise her voice but it was how she said it that sent up warning signals.

"Well it's not like we can get rid of him now they know he's our backup." I growled back knowing my voice was rising. "Ivy back up." I said in a soft voice when I noticed she was closer than an arm's length away.

She didn't say anything her hair covering view of her eyes as it seemed like she wasn't even breathing anymore. Damn I think she was vamping out, and it was getting dark out double damn. "Ivy you're making me uncomfortable…"

Still she didn't say anything and took another step towards me, I couldn't move anywhere with the counter blocking me. "Why Pet? Why can't you ever just listen to me, why must you always get us deeper into the rabbit hole?" she asked in a low voice and I ducked under her arm.

I wouldn't run, I would not run. If I ran Ivy would hunt me down and I was not her prey. I was going to argue with her and she couldn't vamp out every time I did it. If I ran now then she'd know she could control me and no one can do that. But I probably shouldn't have turned my back on her when I went under her arm…

I was smashed into the ground and I yelped when my jaw hit the floor, I was seeing stars but that thought was quickly covered up when she placed her hand on my throat holding me down to the floor. "Ivy!" I gasped out.

She kissed and licked at my chest nuzzling my shirt out of the way, I didn't think she was going to hurt me but aiming to scare me. And she was scaring the crap out of me! I could still breathe but it was hard and gurgled a little when I tried to speak. My eyes darkened a little and I panicked happy to see Jenks fly in.

"Damn it all to Disneyland! What's going on?!" he screeched then went to go and dive at her.

"Jenks!" I hissed out jerking my knee into her chest and gained a lung full of air, "Purse!" I shouted before she snarled snatching at him and her grip around my neck was starting to grow tighter. My purse was above us on the island counter and he was able enough to knock it over my splat gun sliding close to my fingers. If I tried hard enough I could reach it.

Jenks buzzed around her head distracting her as I reached for it. The further I reached for it the darker my vision went but I was going to get my splat gun! By the time I reached it I blindly shot at Ivy hoping to get her as she wiggled above me going after Jenks. It wasn't until she thudded against me and her hand slacked around my neck did I know that I got her. Roughly I pushed her off as I rolled over rubbing at my throat. "Holy shit! What did you hit her with?!" he asked buzzing around my head.

"A sleepy time potion, she's just sleeping." I coughed out sitting up. He landed on the counter and we looked down at Ivy for a while, "What should we do with her now?" I asked my anger and fear now slowly fading away.

"I think we should draw a penis on her face." Jenks offered.

_AN: So I know her reason for attacking was lame and stupid and Rachel should be thinking or leaving now but she too intersted in the run and is currently over looking it. I needed this to happen for her pet name, anyway tell me what you think!_


End file.
